Pesadillas del Pasado
by michifteentitan
Summary: Robin ha estado terriblemente enfermo últimamente. En una noche llena de horribles imágenes de su niñez, su única compañía es Raven. Ella se transformará en su ángel guardiana mientras vigila su sueño. One-Shot


Pesadillas del Pasado

Era un bello día, una perfecta mañana. Todo iba bien, la práctica en los trapecios había salido de maravilla y estábamos listos para la función de esa noche. Mi madre me había confeccionado un traje nuevo, en el pecho brillaba el escudo con la pequeña R.

Cuando mi madre me explicó lo que significaba y yo solo quería que me tragara la tierra. ¿Robin? ¿Petirrojo? ¿En serio? El que mi madre me comparara con aves me hacía sentirme un completo perdedor. Mi padre insistió en que no le tomara importancia. Debí haberlo escuchado, quién diría que sería el último traje que mi madre haría para mí.

Reviví de nuevo esa escena, yo de pie en lo más alto de la torre de trapecismo. Mi madre me extendió los brazos sonriendo, era mi turno de participar. Yo alcé los míos, listo para unirnos en un abrazo que sorprendería a todo el público, mientras nos balanceábamos de un lado a otro. De repente, las cuerdas se soltaron. Yo solo me quedé observando, viéndolos caer.

De pronto me hallé sentado en mi cama. Todo había sido un sueño. Un mal sueño, de los más recurrentes. Podría decirse que estaba acostumbrado a que mi mente me torturara viendo esas horribles imágenes de mi infancia.

Entonces me di cuenta que no me encontraba solo. Vi unos enormes y preocupados ojos violeta observándome, ocultos entre las sombras.

—Raven….— balbuceé mientras intentaba ordenar mis ideas— ¿Qué….qué estás haciendo aquí? Lamento haberte despertado.

—¿De qué hablas? He estado aquí todo el tiempo—después me empujo por los hombros de vuelta a la cama—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, probablemente sea debido a la fiebre—.

Entonces empecé a recordar. Ella tenía razón. Había estado myu enfermo en cama durante la última semana. Después de mi pequeño gran incidente con esa máscara de Slade llena de polvo, Chico Bestia había pescado un horrible resfriado que lo tuvo enfermo 6 días. Después, debido a que mi sistema inmune no andaba del todo bien después de haber recibido una paliza de mí mismo, me enfermé yo también. Pero el resfriado se había transformado en influenza, dejándome completamente indefenso a incapaz de levantarme de la cama.

Cyborg y Raven se habían estado turnando para cuidarme de día y de noche. A Chico Bestia le fue prohibido visitarme puesto que había estado enfermo recientemente, y nadie quería que recayera. A Starfire también se le negó la entrada, principalmente porque ella insistía en que sus métodos tamaranianos de cuidados eran la mejor manera de cuidarme y todos sabíamos que lo más probable era que terminara matándome. Por supuesto ellos fueron amables y le dieron múltiples excusas hasta que ella se cansó de insistir.

Por tanto, Cyborg me cuidaba de día y Raven de noche. Entonces allí estaba ella, trabajando incansablemente; remojando, exprimiendo y colocando en mi frente un paño frío, en un intento de bajarme la fiebre. Lo había estado haciendo desde la 10 de la noche y el reloj ahora decía que eran las 3 de la madrugada.

—Raven...no necesitas quedarte tan tarde aquí...Puedo arreglármelas solo por la noche—susurré, tratando de que no me interrumpiera un acceso de tos.

—Eso es lo que tu crees—fue todo lo que respondió, en un tono suave pero firme. Eso me dejó confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—.

—Solo digamos que te pones muy inquieto en la noche. La fiebre no te deja descansar bien y puedo sentir—dudó por un momento— Puedo...ver que tienes pesadillas.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento. Entonces ella lo sabía. Sabía que había estado soñando con mis padres todos los días en la última semana. No estaba seguro de que tanto conocía, pero en un par de semanas más, sería mi cumpleaños...y el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres. Miré hacia el póster que tenía en una de las paredes de mi habitación. Afortunadamente había convencido a Cyborg de que me sentía más cómodo aquí que en la enfermería, pues no me gustaría que una máquina estuviese delatando todo lo que ocurría en mi cuerpo mientras tenía pesadillas.

El póster era de los Grayson Voladores. Ahí estábamos los tres, sonrientes, y con una mano saludando al público. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, y a pesar de ellos no había un día en que no los extrañara.

—Lo siento, no quise decir nada que te incomodara—se excusó en susurros, ahora ella tenía la vista clavada en el póster. Yo fijé la mía en la sábanas de mi cama— Nunca he creído en la religión. Mi padre es un demonio así que sería algo realmente irónico creer en algún ser superior que permitiera que cosas como yo naciera. Pero sé que el infierno existe, y por lo tanto el cielo también debe de existir. Y estoy segura de que no les gustaría verte así ahora. Se sentirían mucho más felices viendote salvar al mundo de los villanos, que viendote en cama, muy enfermo y con terribles pesadillas acerca de ellos.

—No digo que esté mal que los extrañes, pero no te sientas triste sino al contrario. Ellos están en un lugar mejor, están en paz, y solo esperan el día en que puedan reunirse contigo. Eso es lo que hacen las familias, sin importar donde estés, se preocupan por ti—.

Raven se quedó con la mirada perdida durante un instante que me pareció eterno. Me di cuenta que la hechicera tenía mucha razón. Yo tenía una familia que me vigilaba desde un lugar mejor, que esperaba por mí. Ella no tenía a nadie y no la veías quejándose o llorando por eso. Ese hecho se agregó a mi lista de razones por las que creía que la joven era extremadamente fuerte y sabia. Además de que siempre sabía qué decir y cuándo decirlo.

—Tu también tienes una familia que está esperando por ti. Nosotros jamás te dejaremos sola—afirmé, con una pequeña sonrisa. Me miró por unos segundos como si no creyera en lo que decía, pero después me devolvió la diminuta sonrisa.

—Muy bien, ahora; vamos a tratar de hacerte sentir mejor ¿De acuerdo?—salió de la habitación silenciosa y rápidamente volvió con un gran vaso de agua fresca en la mano. Me lo ofreció y me lo bebí todo en unos cuantos tragos. No había notado cuánta sed tenía, debía estar muy deshidratado.

Me acomodó las almohadas, me cubrió bien con la sábana y renovó el paño frío de mi mente. Yo por mientras cerré los ojos, ocultos tras mi máscara que me negaba a retirar, a pesar de que me veía forzado a dormir con ella ahora que tenía compañía las 24 horas. No supe exactamente en qué instante me quedé dormido, pero solo sé que fue la noche en que mejor pude dormir en mucho tiempo.

Y en todo momento, me estuvo vigilando la mejor enfermera del mundo, mi pequeño ángel guardián y mi mejor amiga. Fue la noche perfecta.


End file.
